


Riding Dirty

by Loveatleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Voyeurism, i think thats everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveatleeds/pseuds/Loveatleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis punishes Harry for buying a motorcycle when he was told not to. </p><p>Or, a self-indulgent smutty one shot where Harry is forced on the back of a motorcycle with a butt plug in and cock ring on by his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a while back when Harry was riding his motorcycle around LA and looked hot af, and just finally got around to finishing it. Thanks for reading it! I hope you like it (: 
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are really appreciated. And if you would like, my tumblr is loveatleeds.
> 
> Lots of love!!

 

 

Harry didn’t think it would be a thing for them. Honestly. He had read online a few weeks before about free motorcycle riding lessons through a local shop in LA, and thought it sounded like fun. Louis was totally against it, saying it was dangerous and would make it harder to stay away from paps. By the time Harry finally convinced Louis it would be fine and just a bit of fun, it was time for him to head off to LA for a week.

He took his class the first day, riding off the jet lag on a Harley around the parking lot of the shop. A few hours later, he rode off the lot with a brand new bike and a license tucked in his wallet. Riding was amazing, was the thing. Harry felt like he had never truly seen Los Angeles before. Nothing compared to the way you could hear the street noises, smell the fresh food and see everything you passed. Harry hadn’t thought anything of it when a few days later, Louis told him he would be joining him in LA before rehearsals started up and had a surprise for him.

Louis had told him to meet him at a local Italian place downtown, and to get a table out on the patio for them. So there Harry was, sipping on his iced tea and soaking in the powerful sun only California could really offer. He heard it before he saw it. The loud roar of an engine and the revving of a bike as it pulled into a spot right in front of the restaurant. The rider stood up and locked his bike, and before the man took off his helmet, Harry knew. He knew that body. The short and powerful legs, the curve of his body as it came to meet an arm littered with tattoos.

The man removed his helmet with a smirk that could only be smug as he met Harry’s eyes. Louis looked good. He looked damn good. His hair was slightly matted down from the helmet and his neck shone with a layer of sweat from the heat, making Harry want to lick his collarbones and suck deep bruises into his neck. Louis looked too good for people not to know he was claimed. Louis had been Harry’s for years and he didn’t like having to hide it. Especially now.

“Hey babe,” Louis greeted as he came to sit across from Harry, setting his helmet on the table.

“What is that?” Harry blurted out, unable to deal with hellos when he was so flustered still.

“Oh, the bike? You like it?” Louis’ smug grin had returned, and he said it with a wink that had Harry’s pants getting tighter. Louis was usually in charge in the bedroom and always took care of Harry, and there was something about Louis’ abrasiveness and abruptness that had Harry unbelievably turned on. Or it could be the fact that Louis just rode up on a motorcycle in skin tight jeans and a tank top, covered in sweat. Either one.

The waiter took that moment to come over and get their order, Louis pointedly looking away from Harry and focusing on the waiter. Louis’ hand reached out to touch the man’s shirt, asking him something about where he got it from. Harry couldn’t comprehend because well, Louis was touching their waiter right in front of him using his flirty eyes. The eyes that Harry had learned usually led directly a blow job.

Harry gave up on self-control right about when the waiter reached over to Louis to pull a twig from his hair, sending Louis into a fit of giggles as his face reddened.

“He will have the fried fish, and I will have the special. That will be all.” Harry spat out, causing Louis and the waiter to turn their heads to stare at him for a moment. The waiter quickly straightened up and made his way to the kitchen, leaving just Louis to stare at Harry. Though, it soon turned into a smirk and his eyes became surrounded by crinkles as he huffed out a laugh and broke the contact.

“Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Louis said, clearly loud enough for Harry to hear him, as he stirred his tea with a grin.

“I was perfectly fine before you flirted with the waiter and he was ready to drop onto his knees at any moment. I decided maybe it was time to step in.” Harry said slowly through gritted teeth, in a voice deeper than usual.

Louis just let out a hum as he feigned innocence and went back to his tea. When the waiter returned, Louis smiled up at him and brushed his fingers over his hand as he grabbed the plate of food. Harry barely let his plate get set in front of him before he was pushing his chair back and heading for his bike. He wasn’t going to sit there and deal with this.

He missed Louis’ giggle and murmur of “thank you” to the waiter, handing him a folded bill.

\--

Louis paid the bill after finishing his meal alone. His plan was working and he was pulsing with excitement. He was going to prove a point to Harry, make him understand that he isn’t to disobey Louis. He isn’t to disobey daddy.

\--

Harry woke up from his nap with a gasp as he felt cold metal around his wrists. His eyes blinked open to take in his surroundings. He was spread out on the hotel mattress with his hands now handcuffed to the headboard and his clothes were in a pile in the corner of the room. His eyes scanned across the hall to see Louis walking towards him, fully clothed holding a box. Harry knew that box, and if Louis had it out, it was going to be a long night.

“Hi sleepyhead, nice of you to grace the world with your presence.” Louis smiled down at him in a way that would maybe seem sweet if Harry wasn’t tied to the headboard naked.

“What are you doing Louis?” Harry asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“Oh, you mean ‘why am I tied to the headboard, Louis’? Well Harry, this is what happens when you do things I don’t like.” Louis crawled onto the bed and straddled Harry’s hips, the rub of his jeans against Harry’s hardening cock painful. Louis leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Harry’s ear, sending shivers down Harry’s body.

“You didn’t like me with that waiter today did you?” Louis whispered against his ear, his tongue poking out to swipe at the lobe, causing Harry to moan. Louis suddenly clamped down on it with his teeth, hard and fast, changing Harry’s moan into a shout. “I asked you a question, baby. I expect an answer.”

“No, I don’t like sharing. Mine. You’re mine.” Harry got out between moans as Louis returned to sucking on his ear lobe.

“Well that’s interesting, love. Because I seem to remember telling you how much I didn’t like you riding that bike and yet, here you are with one parked outside.” Louis bit down on Harry’s ear again as his hand reached down to pull at one of Harry’s nipples hard. Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I don’t like it when you disobey me, baby. It makes daddy upset.”

Harry moaned loud at that. They hadn’t played like this in such a long time, and Harry was shaking, unsure of what was coming next.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, not meeting Louis’ gaze.

Louis brought his hand up to tip Harry’s face up so he was forced to make eye contact. Louis raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“I’m sorry, _daddy_ ,” Harry amended, receiving a chaste kiss from Louis as reward.

“You haven’t been very good lately baby, how do you think you should be punished?” Louis was sitting up on Harry’s hips now, pressing his hands hard into Harry’s chest, fingernails digging into the swallows below his collarbones.

“However you want, daddy. I’ve been bad.” Harry spoke, his words cutting through the tension building between the two.

“Well I’ve got something planned for you love. I think you will be a better listener afterwards, won’t you doll?” Louis asked, brushing a curl from Harry’s eyes.

“Yes, daddy.”

Louis got up from the bed and made his way to the box sitting on the chair, sifting through for a minute before returning with a bottle of lube and a large black plug. They had only used it once because it was curved right into Harry’s prostate and Louis didn’t like when Harry came too quickly.

“Alright, baby. We’re gonna go for a ride around tonight, since it’s so lovely outside. I love my bike and I haven’t had nearly enough time out riding it. Would you like to go for a ride, love?” Louis smiled down at Harry, meeting Harry’s unsure gaze and wary nod.

“But first, let’s get you nice and plugged up, yeah? I want to make sure you are nice and ready when we get home.”

“Daddy, not that one.” Harry whimpered, examining the plug Louis had set down on the bed. There was no way he would be able to not come with that in.

“You don’t think you can restrain yourself, doll?” Louis stood up and made his way back to the box, and began to dig through its contents once more. Smiling, he returned and sat by Harry again, “How about with this? How about I make it so you can’t come? Seeing as how you clearly can’t control yourself.” Louis eyes Harry’s leaking cock, pressed firmly against his stomach with disappointment.

“Sorry, daddy. I won’t come. I’ll be good, promise.” Harry pleaded, wanting to avoid the cock ring altogether. The only thing worse than coming too quickly is not being able to at all.

“You’re right, love, you won’t come.” Louis said as he grasped Harry’s cock in his hand and slid the ring down to the base. Harry gasped at the contact and moaned as Louis didn’t remove his hand, but instead began to slide it up and down the shaft, thumb swiping the head to gather the precum there.

Louis’ quickly uncapped the lube and poured some onto three fingers, bringing one down to rub against Harry’s entrance. Harry’s arms were straining from the handcuffs holding him in place, moans released in a constant stream as Louis’ finger pushed into him.

“That feel good baby?” Louis said as he began to pump the digit in and out quickly, bringing his other hand back up to Harry’s neglected cock.

“Yes daddy,” Harry gasped. “So good.”

Louis opened up faster than he normally would. He likes to spend hours some nights just fingering Harry open, making him so close that he comes just from Louis entering him. It’s amazing, really. But today is about something different. And it’s going to be so much better.

By the time Louis slides the plug into place, making sure it sits right against Harry’s prostate, Harry’s eyes are red-rimmed from trying not to come. He had purposely not gotten off the past few nights because he knew Louis was coming and wanted to be good for him. But clearly that had been the opposite of a great idea.

“Let’s go, babe. I wanna see the sunset, don’t you? Bet it’ll be gorgeous.” Louis said, getting to his feet and wiping his hands on his jeans.

Harry mumbled a reply that he hoped was deemed acceptable, not that he even knew what it was in his state. His legs felt like jelly and his brain didn’t seem to be much better off. But he made it to his feet and earned a smile and an outstretched hand from Louis.

“Don’t forget your helmet, love.” Louis said with a wink, heading towards the hotel door.

Once they reached the bike, Harry’s cloudy mind had cleared somewhat, though his need to come had not. He could feel his cock pulsing in his pants constrained by the ring and it was reaching a somewhat painful point. Which only led to him being turned on even more. It was a terrible cycle really, and the ever present smirk on Louis’ face seemed to signify that he was definitely aware of Harry’s dilemma.

They both climbed on the bike and any amount of mental preparation Harry had done for what it would feel like to be sitting on a bike vibrating from the engine with his whole front pressed against Louis’ firm back, his bulge pushed against Louis’ arse. It was so overwhelming that he didn’t even hear Louis saying his name until the third time.

“Haz? Come on, baby, talk to me. What’s your color?” Louis was saying, the confident composure he holds when they play dissipating as concern for Harry takes the forefront.

Harry was definitely overwhelmed and this was probably the furthest they have ever pushed him, but it was so so good. They couldn’t stop. Harry wanted to be good because he knew that at the end of this, he was going to come so incredibly hard.

It was a no brainer really when he replied with a firm “green.”

Louis’ shoulders visibly relaxed and Harry could see him go back to _daddy_ immediately.

“Good boy, I’m so proud of you baby.” Louis said with a soft smile as he turned back around to stand the bike up all the way and rev the engine. “Let’s go, then.”

It was after about five minutes of riding that Harry was faced with the thought that he may come even with a cock ring on. Logically, he knew it wasn’t possible. But the way he felt was so much more intense than anything he had ever felt that it didn’t seem out of the realm of possibility to overcome nature’s laws. Harry could feel the vibration of the bike all the way out to his fingertips, the plug inside of him was keeping a steady pressure on his prostate, and every time there was a pothole or bump in the road, he was convince he saw God. It didn’t help that Louis had a running stream of commentary to go along with the physical stimulation. Honestly, it was a testament to Louis’ self-control that he was still in complete control of the bike.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson, baby? You’re going to come so hard when we finish. Maybe daddy should make you go to bed like this. This is supposed to be a punishment after all. What do you think about that doll? Do you think you could last like this all the way until morning?”

Harry wasn’t even bothering to hold in the moans anymore, just whining and rubbing against the back of Louis the best he can, despite it not giving him any release.

“I bet you could. I bet you could be good even if I was sleeping behind you, my cock pressed right against your little hole. But lucky for you baby, daddy wants to see you come tonight,” Louis was saying as he pulls off the highway.

Harry tried to focus on his surroundings, confusion clouding over as he realized they had left the city and were out towards the desert, with literally nothing but dirt and mountains in view.

“Daddy wants to see you come right here, baby.” Louis said, putting the stand down and turning off the engine.

Harry let Louis’ words sink in, and his cock let another drip of precome out in excitement. They had never done this, even though Harry had pushed it in the past. Louis had always been wary of doing anything in public. Not only was it illegal and the worry of getting caught was huge, but they also weren’t out and sex in public is probably not the best way to let their fans know they are an item.

Louis tapped on Harry’s leg to signal him to get off and then followed Harry’s lead onto the dusty ground.

“I want you to suck me off baby, and if you do well enough, daddy will think about letting you come.” Louis always seemed so much bigger than he is when he’s like this. Harry forgets he is taller and larger; he feels like he is still 16 and Louis is holding his hand over Harry’s mouth as he fucks him so the other boys don’t hear. It’s hot. Harry barely remembers the question, but nods with a quiet “Yes sir.”

“Good, baby. Get on your knees then and take off your helmet. Wanna hold your hair as I fuck your mouth.” Louis was quick to unbutton his jeans and slide them along with his pants down his thighs, letting his thick cock slap up against his stomach. Harry’s mouth was already watering at the sight.

Harry dropped to his knees and opened his mouth immediately, letting his eyes fall closed as he felt the head of Louis’ cock tracing an outline on his waiting lips.

“Open your eyes, love. Want you to see what you do to daddy. How good you are.” Louis said, his voice a little bit raspier than usual, Harry clearly not the only one affected by the ride over.

Harry barely had them open for a second before Louis’ hand was gripping his hair at the base of his neck and his cock was pushing into Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry felt it hit the back of his throat and he did his best to swallow it down while keeping his eyes trained on Louis.

Louis was a sight to behold. His head was thrown back now, his eyes crinkled shut and his mouth hanging open letting out a long moan as Harry swallowed again.

“So good baby, so good for daddy. You’re going to make me come.” Louis was saying only minutes later, and Harry was almost disappointed it would be over so soon.

He loves sucking cock. Especially Louis’. And the fact he was doing it up against a motorcycle on the side of the road was making it about 100 times better.

Louis came with Harry’s name on his lips, and his hand gripped Harry’s head so hard it hurt to hold him down as come pulsed into Harry’s mouth. Harry tried to swallow as much he could, but he still felt some trailing down his chin. Louis released his grip on Harry and took a moment just to breathe, coming down from his orgasm. Harry had almost forgotten about his own leaking cock during the blowjob, focused entirely on Louis’ pleasure. But as the seconds ticked by, the plug was feeling more and more insistent against his prostate and his cock felt like it may explode at any second. He waited patiently though, hands clasped behind his back and sitting back on his legs, looking up to Louis. Waiting for directions.

A few more moments passed before Louis stood up straighter and looked down at Harry with a sated smile, “You did so good baby. I’m so proud of you. You always are so good for daddy.”

Harry’s cheeks heated under the praise, but his heart was ready to jump out of his chest for the love he has for this man.

“I think you have earned this, love. Come on, budge up sweetheart.” Louis said as he reached for Harry’s arm to stand him up.

Louis made quick work of Harry’s belt and zipper, pulling his tight jeans and pants down to his knees and getting his hand around Harry’s neglected cock. He gave it a quick tug, thumb sliding over the tip, before sliding off the cock ring all together. Harry didn’t think he had ever felt a bigger relief, but he knew that he wasn’t allowed to come until he was told. Otherwise it wouldn’t matter anyway. An orgasm is never as good as when Louis lets him have it. The plug was still in place and he was struggling to not let it overpower his self-control as the seconds ticked by.

Louis looked down at him, not touching or saying anything, for a few moments more before staring Harry right in the eyes and saying, “Okay, baby. Come for daddy.”

He couldn’t even finish the sentence before Harry was seeing stars. His orgasm hit him so hard he actually dropped to his knees in the dirt again, vision clouding as his entire body focused on the intense pleasure he felt.

After what seemed like ages, he opened his eyes and saw a smiling Louis looking down at him.

“Hi, baby.” Louis said softly. “You okay? Was that okay?”

“Was perfect, Lou. So so perfect.”

 

Harry couldn’t ride his motorcycle anymore without a hard on but really, he loved the reminder, especially when he always had his Lou at home waiting for him.

 


End file.
